


The Ticket Office

by YellowBananaOwl



Series: Fandot Creativity Night Ficlets [47]
Category: John Finnemore's Souvenir Programme
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBananaOwl/pseuds/YellowBananaOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Train Driver and Manager are on holiday and are visiting the Museum of science and industry in Manchester</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ticket Office

**Author's Note:**

> Written during Fandot Creativity Night.  
> Prompt: museum and/or box
> 
> Characters belong to John Finnemore.

”This is so terribly exciting,” said the Driver and pulled the Manager by the arm through the next door.

 

”I beg to differ,” sighed the Manager as they entered a room that contained a long desk and some stairs that were off-limits for visitors today. 

 

”It’s too bad that they have no steam train rides today,” said the Driver and looked at the sign. ”Why are always the best bits closed on the one day we are visiting?”

 

”Seriously?” asked the Manager. ”You _want_ to ride a train? You come to a museum, to ride a train?”

 

”A _steam_ train, love,”

 

”It’s still just a train.”

 

”No, it’s not,” argued the Driver. ”We drive electric trains all day, can you imagine the thrill of a proper old steam engine?”

 

”It’s not like they’re going to let you _drive_ it, love.”

 

”I know that.”

 

”Do you?”

 

”Of course,” said the Driver. ”But imagine to just be in one.”

 

”Yes, there’s nothing like going on holiday so we can be trapped inside an even smaller box than we normally are,” sighed the Manager and started walking around the room. ”How long do we have to stay here?”

 

”What do you mean? This is the ticket office of one of the first train stations in the UK. It’s fascinating!”

 

”No it’s not.”

 

”It is,” said the Driver. ”Did you know that The Liverpool and Manchester Railway opened in 1830 and it was the first railway to rely exclusively on steam power, with no horse-drawn traffic permitted at any time. It was also the first to be entirely double track throughout its length, the first to have a signalling system, the first to be fully timetabled, the first to be powered entirely by its own motive power and the first to carry mail.

 

”Oh gosh that _is_ exciting.”

 

”Isn’t it?”

 

”No.”

 

”Shut up.”

 

”Also, when are you going to stop quoting the wikipedia article and notice the most important detail about this room.”

 

”The amazing woodwork?”

 

”No.”

 

”The timetables from the first year?”

 

”Timetables? I don’t give a toss about timetables,” the Manager snorted.

 

”So I’ve noticed,” muttered the Driver.

 

”I’m talking about the fact that we’re in a room that excites you for God knows what reason. Nobody’s here but us and there’s a long desk over there. A very long desk.”

 

”Your point being?”

 

”That, _if_ anyone comes in here, which I highly doubt they will, they will not see what’s going on behind that desk.” The Manager winked at the Driver.

 

”You can’t be serious.”

 

”I never joke about things like that.”

 

”But it’s a museum. A public place.”

 

”I know. Exciting isn’t it?”

 

The Driver looked around for a bit.

 

”Come on,” groaned the Manager and jumped behind the desk. ”Are you coming or not?”

 

”I just have to make sure there are no cameras this time,” said the Driver and jumped after him.

 

 


End file.
